Muntin bars, in a variety of arrangements, may be included in insulated glass windows. The muntin bars are attached to spacers that separate the two sheets of glass that form the window. It is critical that the bars do not come in contact with the glass, to avoid damaging the window.
Each muntin bar is typically held in place by one or more clips. The clip includes a body that is inserted into the bar, and a head that is fixedly attached to the body. The head contacts the spacer, to hold the bar in place.
Muntin bars may be arranged as grids in rectangular windows, with the clips holding vertical and horizontal bars at 90.degree. with respect to the spacers. Alternatively, the clips may hold certain bars at 45.degree. angles with respect to the spacers, to form a "diamond grid." Clips that hold the muntin bars at the 90.degree. and 45.degree. angles, respectively, are well known.
Muntin bars may also be installed in non-rectangular windows, for example, in semi-circular windows. In the non-rectangular windows, the bars must be held at various angles with respect to the spacers, ranging from near 0.degree. to near 180.degree.. The clips designed for use in the rectangular windows do not work well in the non-rectangular windows. For one reason, the clips do not hold the muntin bars at the required angles, in particular at angles between 45.degree. and 90.degree. or angles greater than 90.degree..
Elaborate systems have been developed to hold the bars at the angles required for the semi-circular windows and windows with various geometric shapes. Such systems include, for example, a bracket that holds one end of each of the multiple muntin bars at the desired angles. These systems are complex and are not readily adaptable to either different shapes of windows or different arrangements of the bars. Further, the systems are generally not aesthetically pleasing, and do not necessarily blend well with the systems used with nearby rectangular windows.